geminidiariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Types of Magic Necromancy Necromancy, or death magic, is a form of witchcraft that involves the manipulation of death. Magic of this type relies on combined human energy, the more humans the farther the range of the spells involved. Necromancers have the power to contact the spirits of the dead. Dark Magic Dark Magic (also coined "Black Magic") is a powerful form of sorcery that draws on malevolent powers and may be used for negative purposes (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others). In popular usage, the term "Dark Magic" is often used to describe any form of sorcery that is used against the Balance of Nature. Sacrificial Magic Sacrificial Magic can be a powerful form of sorcery, though is highly dependent upon the ritualistic sacrifices of natural and supernatural beings. This form of sorcery can draw upon the energy, in various forms, from any supernatural creature that is sacrificed. Elemental Magic Elemental Magic is a magical practice that involves the utilization of the four alchemical elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. A witch with enough magical power can interconnect Elemental Magic within their rituals and spells to draw on their unique properties. Voodoo Voodoo is a very old magical practice, that is also a religion, used by a number of witches. Voodoo is described as a set of spiritual folkways which originated from the traditions of the African diaspora. It is a cultural form of the Afro-American religions which developed within the French, Spanish and Creole population of the U.S. state of Louisiana. Spell Casting Description Spells are capable of producing a wide variety of effects, both harmful and helpful. They can produce physical or chemical changes in a person or object. They can also have profound mental effects such as altering memory, manipulating emotions, or causing magical compulsion (such as forcing someone to speak truthfully). Spells can manipulate other kinds of magic, such as binding (preventing the use of) a witch's powers, transferring powers between individuals or objects, breaking magical barriers, lifting or casting curses, protection from harm and range from healing to resurrecting the dead. Some spells require more than one witch to make them work in order to increase the amount of magic and therefore potential power available for the spell. Spells and Rituals One of the defining characteristics of a witch is their ability to cast spells; a "spell" typically being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. For reasons unknown, the majority of spells used by practitioners of Traditional Magic are spoken in an ancient language very similar to Latin. However, witches who practice other forms of magic have been known to use spells in different languages; for example Kaiaphas typically performs his spells in Czech. Reese and Lilian Blackwell have performed spells using a yet to be identified ancient magic in Old Norse, similar to the modern-day Norwegian, Germanic, and Danish languages. See Also Category:Powers & Abilities Category:Witches Category:Warlocks